The long term goals of this study on basement membrane structure are the determination of the chemical and physical properties of polypeptide components and the elucidation of their organization and mode of interaction. The basement membranes to be studied are the glomerular basement membrane from bovine kidneys, lens capsule and Descemet's basement membrane from bovine eyes, and intestinal basement membrane from Ascaris suum. The methods to be used include gel filtration, ion-exchange, gas-liquid, and high pressure liquid chromatography, analytical ultracentrifugation, electrophoresis, circular dichroism spectroscopy, and chemical analyses.